


Why does Cas have a rubber duck

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, So does Cas, but dean is awkward, dean likes baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Dean just wants a bath.





	

Baths were a luxury for Dean.

Motel rooms rarely offer a fully functioning shower let alone a bath, so when he is wandering around the bunker and discovers quite possibly the best bathroom he's ever seen he decides he'll make up for lost time.

Baths become a time of cleansing for him, a time for him to unwind and allow all his stress to soak out into the bubbly water. Yes of course Dean uses bubble bath, naturally he hasn't told Sammy about it (the teasing and taunts he would receive would ruin him), but he loves the feel of it.

Delicate bubbles, gently clinging to his skin and moving at his will. He has a little collection of things in his bathroom cupboard now, several different scented bubble baths and shower gels, as well as his shampoo and even some body butter that he couldn't resist.

Despite his love for baths he still doesn't have them very often, showering is quicker and he still has to spend a lot of time on the road, plus the fact that Dean wants to keep bath time special and having them often will only take the wonder out of it.

So Dean suffers through showers that are one moment freezing the next boiling hot, ones caked in black mould and grime, and ones that are so incredibly broken that barely a drop of water comes out and when it does it's a suspicious brown colour that sends Dean jerking back to get away from it.

After a month of motel torture Dean practically tears off his clothes upon entering the bunker and jumps into the bath, submerging his head under the foam for a moment and running his hands through his wet hair, relishing the sensation.

'Dean?'

The sound of a voice that close makes Dean jump with shock and instantly lift his head out the water.

'Jesus Cas, what are you doing in here?' Dean asks, shooting a questioning glance at the angel.

'The door was unlocked, I thought I could sit and talk to you?' Cas replied hopefully and Dean shifted under the bubbly surface uncomfortably.

'You know, this is kinda my private time Cas.'

'I thought we were... you know.' Cas replied, the confusion clear in his eyes.

'We are.' Dean assures him, whilst absentmindedly running his hands over the bubbles around him. 'But i still like my time, you know?'

Cas nods and starts to back away to the door.

'I understand, I'm sorry for disturbing you Dean.'

'It's fine Cas. Just... don't tell Sammy about this.' He motions to the bath and Cas tilts his head slightly to the side in response.

'That you were bathing?'

Dean smirks and shakes his head 'Yeah, I mean... Yeah, sure'

***

Weeks pass slowly by and even though Dean has spent more time in the bunker (meaning showers that are the perfect temperature and pressure) he still can't wait to have his bath again.

He spends the last week of the month out on a hunt, a relatively easy case considering he now kills demons and angels without much care and the thought of going home and lying around in soapy water for hours is enough to make him pretty much leap with joy.

He enters the bunker door before Sam and hurriedly makes his way to his room where he strips of his jacket, dumps his bag and grabs some fresh clothes for afterwards. He's all set when he gets to his bathroom door and finds it's locked. He narrows his eyes in confusion and shakes the handle.

'Yes?' Comes a voice from inside.

'Cas? What the hell are you doing in my bathroom!' Dean growls.

'Bathing.'

Dean let's out a sigh, his head drops and he slumps against the door.

'How long ya gonna be?' He slurs, his face pressed into the wood. There's no reply, just the sound of water sloshing and Dean frowns. He angles his head so his ear is pressed against the door and listens.

There's no sound for a moment until the handle turns, the door opens and Dean falls rather dramatically inwards, grabbing onto Cas' arms and almost managing to pull him down too.

'Dean are you okay?' Cas asks and Dean looks Cas over nervously. His dark hair is sticking up in a messy but incredibly attractive way, stray bubbles cling to his left shoulder and he has a towel hung loosely around his waist.

'Erm... yeah I'm fine. ' Dean stutters and gets to his feet. 'Sorry.'

Castiel tilts his head. 'Why are you sorry? '

'Ya know, falling into the bathroom.' He laughs uneasily and shuffles his feet awkwardly.

Cas grins and stands back from the doorway and gestures to the bath.

'Did you want to join me Dean? '

The hunters eyes widen and he clears his throat to hide his surprise.

'I'm sorry what?'

'Did we want to join me in the bath? Isn't that a thing couples do?'

Dean cringes at the word 'couple' and feels a blush creep up his neck.

'Err yeah, some do. But ya know I'm not into that kinda thing so I'll just leave you to it.'

'Oh, my apologies Dean. I didn't realise...' Cas trails off and Dean's throat closes a little hearing the slight hurt in the angels voice.

'How long have you been in there?'

'About 15 minutes.' Cas replies and slouches against the door frame.

'So you will probably be in there a fair bit longer?'

'Not if you require the room.'

Dean mulls the possibilities over in his head and lets out a soft sigh.

'I don't want to kick you out...'

'It's okay Dean I can leave' Castiel assures him as he collects his things.

'No Cas. I'll... I'll come in with you I guess.'

The angels face lights up and he tugs Dean into the room and closes the door behind them.

'Don't be shy Dean.' He says as he slings the towel down onto the floor and steps into the bath, allowing the bubbles to envelop him.

Dean watches Cas for a moment before gingerly stripping down, a little self conscience in front of him and he quickly slips into the bath as soon as he's naked. He sits at the opposite end and awkwardly crosses his legs under the water, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

'Are you okay Dean?' Cas asks, narrowing his eyebrows. 'You seem uncomfortable...'

'I err... I've just never really done this.' Dean laughs nervously and scoops up a handful of bubbles. 'Never really been into the romantic crap I guess.'

'I've noticed' Cas replies and gives him a small but reassuring smile.

Dean smiles back and leans back against the cold surface of the bath. He gingerly unfolds his legs and spreads them out so that they're touching the edges of the tub and tries to relax in the steaming water.

Cas' eyes look Deans naked form up and down, pausing momentarily at his chest and crotch.

Dean blushes and contemplates closing his legs, but as the thought crosses his mind Cas starts to move forward in the water. Dean freezes. His legs unresponsive and his eyes locked onto Cas who's crawling through the water towards him. He almost closes his eyes when Cas reaches him and he watches as the angel smiles up at him, kisses his jaw then turns round and positions himself so that he's leaning against Deans chest.

He let's out an exhale of relief and his forehead drops onto Cas' hair. Dean is a sexual person. Slept with a hell of a lot of women, done some weird ass kinky shit and nothing has ever really phased him.

But this is a big new to him. Cas has parts that Dean is very familiar with on his own body but not so much on a partners.

Surprisingly it had been Dean that had made the first move, a passionate kiss in a moment of despair and Cas had responded but it wasn't really discussed what they were.

They'd become more intimate sure, but really things hadn't been that different. Dean was terrified on how to progress things, didn't really know if he was ready or if Cas understood what was going on.

And Cas... well he knew what relationships meant and what they involved; not that he'd never been in one, unless you count when he was Emmanuel. So they just kept on as usual for the most part.

Just occasional hugs, hair ruffles and small kisses. Nothing sexual at all. In fact this was the first time being naked in front of each other and they weren't even getting it on, they were in a freaking bubble bath.

Dean found himself becoming more uncomfortable by the second, fiddling with his hands and praying that the water would get cold so he could get out. _How in the hell was this a thing that was happening?_

Cas on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all. He was humming quietly to himself (something off the radio Dean assumed, it was new but he didn't recognise it) and to Dean's horror was pushing a rubber duck along in the water.

He didn't know where Cas even got it, there wasn't a single duck in the bunker as far as he knew.

He sat stiffly and watched as the angel moved it around in a wonky circle through the bubbles, occasionally dunking it under and letting it bob to the surface again.

Dean didn't even bother to question him, he wouldn't be surprised if he came back next week to see some plastic boats floating around in here. He let himself drop further into the water, taking a startled Cas down with him.

'Are you alright Dean?' Cas splutters after resurfacing from the bubbly water.

'I don't know to be honest, this is really freaking weird.'

'I'm sorry Dean, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do...' Cas replies sounding a little panicky.

'It's fine Cas you don't need to do anything, I just need to relax.' _Or leave_ he adds privately.

'I could give you a back massage or something?'

Dean raises an eyebrow but can't help but be a little intrigued by that suggestion. He's received very few massages in his lifetime, certainly none in the past year. Although he did sleep with a masseuse at one point that did do good work on his shoulders back in 2013. So much so he fell asleep and they didn't even end up having sex, not that Dean had minded to be fair.

'Do you even know how to do that?'

Cas turns to him and frowns 'I'm millions of years old Dean'

'So you've given a lot of massages then?'

'No, but I've seen 37 of them being done. I think I know what I'm doing.'

Dean raises his eyebrows and begins to switch places 'Practically a professional.'

He positions himself in front of Cas and smirks as the angel places his fingers on Deans back. He presses gently at first into Deans shoulder blades and runs his thumbs down to the middle of his back before pausing.

Making a thoughtful 'hmm' sound, he removes his hands for a moment and whispers something in enochian before putting them back.

Dean jumps slightly at the warmer touch. Warmer and...oily? He's about to ask Cas when the angels fingers press into Dean's shoulders.

There's more power than before and the pressure goes deep into his muscles making him moan slightly. His head lolls as Cas works his fingers strongly into Deans shoulders.

It feels as if his pushing the pain out of him, releasing all the tension and stress better then the steamy bath water ever could. His eyes close and he slumps down slightly as Cas' hands make their way down onto his shoulder blades and then down his spine.

'You know it'd be better for you if you were laid down.' Cas tells him as he pushes his thumb into an especially tense part of Deans back.

'Yeah?' Dean asks, feeling himself go tense again.

'Yes.'  
Dean doesn't reply. He figures he'd be able to put his underwear on for it so he wouldn't be naked- unless Cas asked of course. But Cas would more than likely be sat on top of him, a position Deans not sure he's ready to be in.

'We don't have to do it Dean, not if you don't want to.' Cas assures him. 'We can just stay here?'

'Yeah...' Dean replies quietly, embarrassed to be so shy.

Cas places his hands back onto Dean's shoulders and continues massaging gently. His shoulders are tense and he's hunched up in the water and Cas may not be great at reading people all the time but he will sure as hell know that Dean is feeling awkward again.

He stays still in the water, not saying anything. Silence between them is not unusual, but this silence just feels wrong. Like he shouldn't be here. Dean sighs, they should be chatting and laughing, he isn't sure what about but that's what normal couples do right?

 _Couple._ That damn word again. Do they even qualify as a couple? Dean isn't even managing to stutter out a sentence at the moment, he's made better conversation with his god damn impala.

Dean racks his brain for something just any stupid question or a funny story. He thinks he might just have something when a hand slaps straight across his face and lets out a surprised gasp as bubbles drip down his face.

He lifts a hand up to wipe them away from his eyes and squints at Cas who stares back at him wide eyed, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

They're both very still for a moment, staring at one another without so much as blinking. Dean reaches a hand down into the water, Cas' eyes following his every move.

He gently lift his hand out the water, a hand that's covered with bubbles. There's another pause and Dean can see the anticipation in Cas' eyes.

Dean waits til he looks confused, til he thinks Dean might not actually do anything then slams his palm straight into his face and Cas just about swallows most of the bubbles in it.

The angel slips back in the bath, coughing and shakes his head.

Dean grins and Cas sends back a challenging smirk. He scoops his own handful and launches himself at the hunter, managing to catch Dean around the cheek before all hell breaks loose.

They both strike out with bubbles and soap, slipping around in the tub in an attempt to get one another. Cas manages to pull Dean back against him, smothering his face with bubbles as the hunter splutters and flails.

'Eurgh, god damnit Cas! ' He shouts and tries to wriggle free. But Cas' strong grip keeps him in place and he lifts another scoop of bubbles threateningly.

'Okay enough you win!'  
Cas grins and loosens his grip enough to let Dean relax.

'You should know I'm stronger than you Dean.'

'Shut up.'

Cas gives him a cocky grins and relaxes back into the water. Dean just scowls at him and wipes off the rest of the bubbles from his face and hair, tips his head to one side to empty his ears and then slowly leans back against him. He's almost comfy when something starts to press Into his back.

Something hard and.. kinda rounded... Dean can feel himself grow tense again, he must be sweating as well, probably bright red and shaking  too.

'Cas...' He asks nervously.

'Yes Dean?'

'What's that...hard thing.'

'Hard thing?'

'Pressing against my lower back.'

Cas doesn't say anything, he moves awkwardly in the water behind Dean and grunts slightly.

Dean sits very still as all this goes on, he doesn't even want to know.  He wants to get out of the bath and forget all of this. He's considering it when a hand stretches out very quickly in front of him, revealing the most ridiculous answer to deans question.

'It's my rubber duck.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is not great but this has been in a folder for ages so I've posted it. There's more than likely errors because i cannot muster the effort to proof read. :)))


End file.
